Thanks to the constant progress in the technological fields, electronic elements, such as the central processing unit in a computer, now have faster and faster operating speed. As a result, heat dissipation devices have become one of indispensable devices for dissipating the heat produced by the electronic elements operating at high speed. Meanwhile, it has also become very important as how to conveniently but reliably mount the heat dissipation devices on the electronic elements at reduced cost.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. Generally, there are two ways for fixedly mounting a currently commercially available heat dissipation device 1 to an electronic element via a mounting bracket. In a first one of the two ways, the mounting bracket 11 is directly welded to one side of the heat dissipation device 1, as shown in FIG. 1A, so that the mounting bracket 11 and the heat dissipation device 1 are connected to each other. In the other way, at least one engaging zone 101 is first formed on the radiating fins 10 of the heat dissipation device 1, as shown in FIG. 1B, and the mounting bracket 11 is positioned in the engaging zone 101. Thereafter, weld the mounting bracket 11 to the engaging zone 101, so that the mounting bracket 11 is not easily separated from the heat dissipation device 1.
Both of the above-mentioned ways require welding to firmly connect the mounting bracket 11 to the heat dissipation device, and then, the heat dissipation device 1 is secured to the electronic element via the mounting bracket 11. It is possibly the mounting bracket 11 is not securely welded to a correct position on the heat dissipation device 1, and the welding is possibly to cause process hazard and other problems related to environmental protection. Moreover, the costs for materials and parts needed in welding also result in increased manufacturing cost of the heat dissipation device 1.
In brief, the prior art heat dissipation devices have the following disadvantages: (1) the mounting bracket is subject to incorrect location on the heat dissipation device; (2) the connection of the mounting bracket to the heat dissipation device is not sufficiently secured; and (3) an increased manufacturing cost is required.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved heat dissipation device and a method of manufacturing same, so as to overcome the disadvantages in the prior art.